Electronic imaging systems are well known for enabling molecular imaging. A perspective view of an exemplary electronic imaging system 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and a diagrammatic view of such system is shown in FIG. 2. The illustrated system is the KODAK Image Station 2000MM Multimodal Imaging System. System 10 includes a light source 12, an optical compartment 14, an optional mirror 16 within compartment 14, a lens and camera system 18, and a communication and computer control system 20 which can include a display device 22 such as a computer monitor. Lens and camera system 18 can include an emission filter wheel, not illustrated, for fluorescent imaging. Light source 12 can include an excitation filter selector, not illustrated, for fluorescent excitation or bright field color imaging. In operation, an image of an object is captured using lens and camera system 18 which converts the light image into an electronic image, which can be digitized. The digitized image can be displayed on display device 22, stored in memory, transmitted to a remote location, processed to enhance the image, and/or used to print a permanent copy of the image.
Reference is made to the previously mentioned application of Vizard et al. that discloses an imaging system for imaging an object. The imaging system includes a support member adapted to receive the object in an immobilized state. The system also includes first means for imaging the immobilized object in a first imaging mode to capture a first image, and second means for imaging the immobilized object in a second imaging mode, different from the first imaging mode, to capture a second image. The first imaging mode is selected from the group: x-ray mode and radio isotopic mode. The second imaging mode is selected from the group: bright-field mode and dark-field mode. A removable phosphor screen or panel is employed when the first image is captured but is not employed when the second image is captured. The phosphor screen or panel is adapted to respond to ionizing radiation during an x-ray mode or a radio isotopic mode by emitting visible light that is detected by the first means for imaging. The screen or panel is removable from the imaging system for the bright-field mode or dark-field mode, but without moving the immobilized object or support member. The system can further include means for generating a third image comprised of the first and second image. Reference also is made to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,988 by Vizard, incorporated herein by reference.